


I'm coming Angel

by Ninarweems



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninarweems/pseuds/Ninarweems
Summary: Dean gets a late night phone call. One that destroys everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I'm only good at sad depressing shit. 
> 
>  
> 
> So here's some more sad and depressing shit!
> 
> *at the end there is a link, if it works, it is the Gif that led me to write this*

Character death/ suicide tags

I'm coming Angel 

Dean's phone had rang early that morning. He groaned when he rolled over to check the time. 2:43 am. Who was calling at this ungodly hour? He answered the phone with a gruff 'what'. The voice on the other was unfamiliar. But it seemed urgent. "Mr. Winchester?" It said. Dean confirmed. He'd gone by his real last name since he'd quit hunting about 5 years back. "We have bad news Mr. Winchester". Dean sat up.

This couldn't be good. The voice on the other end of the line softened as it delivered the blow. Dean dropped the phone. It wasn't true. This was just a cruel prank. That's it. It couldn't be true. But he knew it was. He could feel it. He got dressed in record time and jumped in the Impala. The drive to the hospital only took him 15 minutes instead of the usual 45. He ran in, nurses yelling at him, but he kept going. Room 214 was at the end of the hall. His life was at the end of the hall. 

Dean walked into the room and dropped to his knees. In the bed lay and man. A broken man. His body was wrapped in gauze. His left arm in a cast. Wires and tubes stuck out of every part of his body. The machine beside him was beeping. Dean didn't know if that was good or bad. He made his way to the bedside and grabbed the man's hand. 'Cas' he said. 'Baby you're gonna be okay. I promise' his voice cracked on promise. He had to be okay. He was all Dean had left. He had lost Sammy five years back (the reason he stopped hunting). Losing Cas would kill him. And if not then Dean would do it himself. 

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Cas' forehead. He had just pulled back when a machine went off. He jumped up. Nurses came running in. Doctors were pushing Dean out. They were saying something about no oxygen to the brain. They said it was bad. He may not make it. Dean fought. He lost. He went to the waiting room. He waited. And waited. For hours. A doctor walked in. Said his name was Dr. Corey. He told Dean the news. It was bad. Cas was gone. His brain was dead. His heart had stopped. 

The doctors couldn't figure out what happened. They had never seen such wounds. Dean know. This wasn't some accident. This was an attack. This was meant to hurt Dean. He knew that. They'd been happy. Hunters never got to be happy. Dean should've know. 

Their past life had caught up to them. 

Dean's knees hit the floor. He screamed. He yelled. But he didn't cry. He couldn't. He knew Cas wouldn't want him to.

He drove home.

Their little two story cottage. He walked in and looked around. He ran his hand over their bed. Over Cas' clothes in the closet. He grabbed one of Cas' sweaters and slipped it on. He went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His eyes were red but dry. He opened the medicine cabinet. There were pills. He grabbed them. He opened them. He swallowed them. He sat against the wall and waited. Soon. He'd see his Cas soon. He closed his eyes. 

'I'm coming Angel.'

 

 

 

 

 

https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/aa/6f/0b/aa6f0b477cf9c213ea897014ec360819.gif

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Nina Weems


End file.
